The Plan
by Lioness-Goddess
Summary: Ever wonder how the Lion King was thought up? WARNING: Complete and utter nonsense inside
1. Monday and Tuesday

Ok, this is my first Disney fic. If you can call it that. I have a Lion King one in progress, but this idea came to me, and it was too good to pass up! I laughed really hard while I was writing this. I hope you guys will too. Oh, by the way, I don't want anyone to take offense at this fic. Disney executives are not this incompetent. They actually usually have really good ideas. But this fic was really fun to write! If you guys like this, let me know in your reviews, and I'll add the rest of the weekdays. If not....well....I'll probably add the rest of the weekdays anyway.   
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King. I do, however, own all the executives in this fic, because I made up all their names. So there.  
_  
** Monday**  
  
John: Okay people, the boss called us in here to think of another idea for a new Disney movie. Let's brainstorm!  
  
_Silence as people think_  
  
Sue: We should do another movie with animals. 'Bambi' was a huge success.  
  
Bill: You cried during the briefing of that movie.  
  
Sue: So did you. You used my jacket to wipe your eyes. _Points to jacket_. Here's the stain.  
  
Bill: Shut up.  
  
Sue: Humph.  
  
Robert: Animals...animals...  
  
_Mickey Mouse passes through the office, sees the executives, shakes his head, gets some water and leaves.  
_  
Don: I just got back from Africa. Wanna see the pictures?  
  
Sue: Yeah. _Looking at pictures_. There sure are a lot of pictures of lions.  
  
Don: They were cute.  
  
Robert: THAT"S IT!!!  
  
John: What's it?  
  
Robert: Lions. Those are animals.  
  
Bill: Hey...yeah!  
  
Don: The king of the jungle.  
  
Robert: King of the lions. Lion...king...The Lion King!  
  
** Tuesday**  
  
Boss: So what've you got for me?  
  
Robert: An animated movie about lions. We're going to call it The Lion King.  
  
Boss: Have a plot line for me by Thursday. _Leaves_.  
  
John: We need a story line.  
  
Sue: Well, first let's think of characters. Lions have...um...  
  
Bill: Prides.  
  
Sue: Who asked you?  
  
Bill: You did.  
  
Sue: I most certainly did not!  
  
Bill: Oh. _Moves chair closer to Sue's._ Wanna do something Friday night?  
  
Sue: NO!  
  
Don: We need an antagonist._ Blank looks_. A main character.  
  
Robert: It should be a lion. _People look at him_. What?  
  
John: A king...a queen...and their kid!  
  
Sue: Who's the bad guy?  
  
Robert: A rampaging gopher!  
  
Bill: How about another lion?  
  
John: I like the gopher idea.


	2. Wednsday

Wednesday  
  
John: Okay, we've got the basic plot line down. Let's run through it. Robert?  
  
Robert: Basically, there's a new heir to the lion throne, and the current king's brother kills the king and banishes the heir only to have the heir return and kill him. Oh yeah, and the heir falls in love with a childhood playmate. We have to have that if this is going to be a Disney movie.  
  
Sue: Excellent. Let's name the main character.  
  
Bill: How about Bob?  
  
Don: It should be a Swahili name.  
  
Bill: Bob.  
  
Sue: I think we should make it a girl.  
  
Robert: Nah.  
  
Sue: Sexist pig!  
  
John: It should probably be a boy. How about Martin?  
  
Don: I don't think so. Anyone here speak Swahili?  
  
Robert: I do.  
  
Bill: Nope.  
  
Robert: I know Swahili.  
  
Don: We need to find someone who speaks Swahili.  
  
Robert: I KNOW SWHAHILI!!!  
  
Don: Why didn't you say so before? You don't have to yell.  
  
Bill: I still think we should name him Bob.  
  
Sue: Why?  
  
Bill: I like Bob. I like cheese too. Want some cheese?  
  
John: How about Kimba?  
  
Don: It's been done.  
  
John: Darn it. How do you say 'Lion' in Swahili?  
  
Robert: Simba  
  
John: Simba...Simba....SIMBA!!! _people fall out of their chairs_. I like it.

Don't worry people, there's more where that came from. Hope you like it!!


	3. Author's Note

A Notice  
  
Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about this, but I won't be able to update for about two weeks. I have three major grade deciding projects to do, AND Finals. Don't worry though, I WILL update as soon as all that is done. I'm not one to abandon my stories. Thanks for understanding, and I'll update as soon as the last final is over.  
  
Lioness-Goddess 


	4. Thursday

Thursday  
  
John: Right, we've got a basic plot line down. Since we are Disney, we need a bunch of songs to lure the kids in...  
  
Bob: Wha?  
  
John: Weren't you listening to a word I said?  
  
Bob: About what?  
  
John: The movie.  
  
Bob: There's a movie?  
  
John: _sigh_. Ok, everyone take a break and be back here in 15 minutes.  
  
All employees: YAY!!!! _Trample each other trying to get to the break room_.  
  
_15 minutes later_  
  
John: Is everyone ready to work now?  
  
_Sue runs in_  
  
Sue: There's a guy named Tezuka in the lobby who says he wants to kill you.  
  
John: Send him in.  
  
Tezuka: You ripped off my cartoon.  
  
Bill: We did not!  
  
John: Prove it!  
  
Tezuka: Your lion is white.  
  
John: Oops..._takes out brown colored pencil and scribbles on Simba_. Problem solved.  
  
Bill: We never even heard of Kimba the White Lion!  
  
Tezuka: AHA! I never told you the name of the cartoon you ripped off, so therefore, you must be ripping it off!!  
  
Bill: Oops.  
  
Sue: Nice going, ding-dong.  
  
Bill: Mmm...ding-dongs.  
  
John: Ah...heh. I know how to solve this...the Disney guards!  
  
Tezuka: The whatnow?  
  
_John snaps his fingers. Two really big guys in Goofy costumes come and drag Tezuka out of the room.  
_  
Tezuka: NOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Bob: Well. That's that then.  
  
Sue: Yep.  
  
Bob: You doing anything tonight?  
  
Sue: STOP HITTING ON ME!!!!!  
  
John: Ok people, it's just about time to lead the tour through this building for the unsuspecting tourists. Who wants to do it? Bob?  
  
Bob: Last time I did it, a girl bit me because I told her Mickey Mouse wasn't real.  
  
Sue: I'll do it.  
  
John: Good. Get going.  
  
_During the tour  
_  
Sue: And that is how Walt Disney weaseled his way out of yet another lawsuit. Any questions?  
  
Random kid: Is everyone who works here an incompetent jerk?  
  
Sue: No. Only the people who never give me a raise.  
  
Random kid: Isn't that Walt Disney?  
  
Sue: Wrong again ding-bat. It's the idiotic executive named John.  
  
John: I heard that.  
  
Sue: Throws water on him.  
  
John: It BURNS!!! I'm melting....  
  
Sue: Suck it up loser. 


End file.
